1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric switches.
In a particular aspect this invention relates to switches of the type shown in Australian Patent Applications Nos. 86860/75, 86865/75 and 86859/75 and the whole of the subject matter of the specifications thereof is to be considered as being imported into this specification. Australian Patent Application Nos. 86860/75, 86865/75 and 86859/75 correspond to U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 755,584, 752,283 and 752,284 and German Patent Application No. P 25 52 358.4 . U.S patent application Ser. No. 752,283 has issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,494. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 752,284 has issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,586.
I have found a need to supply such electric switches which are capable of performing certain switching operations and have found great difficulty in supplying such switches economically and in avoiding the use of complex external connections to achieve the desired circuits.